Amulet of the Bat
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: How far would you go to save the one you loved? Even if it was from themselves? Find out and please review
1. Failed Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Amulet of the Bat

Chapter 1: Failed Mission

It was a dark night as a terrified panda ran through the woods. "Have to hide have to hide," he said breathing heavily. Sweat poured down from his face as his eyes were filled with terror. He still couldn't believe this was happening never in all his life did he think this would happen. A month ago everything was fine so peaceful. Had did it lead to this? He ducked behind a tree as an eerie shadow flew over the pale moon. He held his breath till the figure left and he continued running through the woods. The panda's jade orbs scanned the area seeing no intruder and ran across the meadow. He came to a huge building that was the famous Jade Palace. The panda's name was Po and he was the legendary Dragon Warrior. He protected the Valley and China from the forces of evil. Still he never thought he would have to protect the Valley from this person.

Po looked around the corners and saw nothing as he went inside. He had to find it and once he did he would save the very person he had to fight. Unbeknown to him a strange being landed on the roof and sniffed the air. "Found you," said the figure in a velvet voice. Looking through the halls he saw no intruders as he made his way to the Hall of Heroes.

Many ancient artifacts were on display or kept locked up. He saw what he came here for. On the floor by a cabinet with relics was an old red box. It was wide open with red velvet on it and the edges were painted gold. Some weird writing was on the lid and Po could barely make them out. He glared angrily at this box that was in his paws. If he didn't need the inscriptions so badly he would destroyed it by now. This stupid box was the cause of all his problems and it took someone very dear to him. But once he read the inscriptions he will get his loved one back.

Just then his ears picked up a noise and hid in the shadows. The door opened and revealed a shadowy figure. "Oh Po, where are you?" asked a velvet voice. Po began to sweat again as his heart began to beat louder. He was afraid it would pop out of his chest and kill him instantly. Just then he didn't hear the voice anymore and soon felt a presence behind him. "Hello Po," purred a voice.

"Hello Tigress," he said sadly. He turned around and backed away from the person he once called a friend and the love of his life. Her name was Tigress and she was the leader of the Furious Five. At one time she and Po were lovers. He still couldn't believe this person before her was the same Tigress he loved. She had orange fur with black strips with golden eyes but now her eyes were blood red. Two huge bat wings were on her back as they folded around her neck. She wore a black tunic and around her neck was a golden amulet with a bat on it with two red rubies for eyes.

"Po, why did you run from me?" Tigress asked in a hurt tone.

"So I could help you Ti," Po told her. Praying he could reach her and save her.

"Silly panda I don't need you to save me. But it is nice you want to," Tigress purred stepping closer to him. Po stepped back trying to hide his fear.

"You are afraid of me? Don't be scared Po, I would never hurt you I love you and I just want to keep you safe," Tigress told him giving him a loving look.

"I am not afraid of you Tigress but if you want to keep me safe then take off that amulet," Po told her.

"No if I do then I will be weak again and you and our friends will be in danger. Join me Po and we will rule the night together," Tigress told him smiling.

"Sorry Ti but I prefer the day and this is for your own good," Po told her and began to read the inscription on the lid. "Tala, incanda solon," Po began. The amulet around Tigress began to glow and its hold on Tigress was weakening but Tigress pounced on Po the box sliding away from him.

"Sorry dumpling can't have you do that," she purred and brought out her claws as she pinned Po to the ground so he couldn't move. He wiggled with all his might but he couldn't get free. "Once you are bitten you will be forever by my side," Tigress told him.

"Tigress please don't do this," Po begged.

"Don't worry Po it will only hurt for a second I promise," she said and used her tail to hold his head to the side. Licked his fur back to expose the skin and revealed two bat fangs. She knelt down and Po closed his eyes preparing for the end. He had failed to save her.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think? Not sure if I will continue but let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. A Month Earlier

Chapter 2: A Month Earlier

_ Tigress was in a dark area looking around. "Hello anyone here?" she called. _

_ "Hey Ti, what is up," greeted a voice. Coming out of the shadows was a big panda with jade orbs. Tigress's golden eyes lit up with happiness when she saw him. _

_ "Po, so glad you are here," Tigress said holding onto him. _

_ "It's okay Ti, I love you and I will never leave you," Po promised as he kissed her lips. Just then they saw a figure coming towards them. It was a white peacock with a sword. He had a deadly glare set on Po._

_ "Die panda die!" yelled the peacock._

_ "It's Shen, don't worry Ti I will protect you," Po said as he pushed Tigress behind him. Po leaped at Shen delivering a punch as Shen blinded him with some weird smoke bombs. Then before Po or Tigress could blink Shen was next to his cannon. _

_ "Good bye panda," Shen cackled and let the fuse. _

_ "Po, look out!" Tigress yelled. She was about to run to Po to push him out of the way but she was bound by ropes and couldn't move. Her eyes watched in horror as the cannon ball blew Po away and he fell to the ground dead. "No!" she cried as tears fell from her face. The ropes disappeared and she ran to his side. Kneeling down she tried to hear a heart beat but heard nothing. Tears fell from her eyes as she cradled Po in her arms. "Please don't leave me I love you," she sobbed._

_ "Pathetic tiger still too weak and slow to save him," Shen said shaking his head._

_ "You monster!" Tigress roared. She pounced on him but the peacock disappeared as did Po's body and she was left all alone in the dark._

Tigress awoke breathing heavily as sweat and tears poured from her face. "Stupid dream," she muttered. She got out of bed and went into Po's room. He was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. "My sweet Po, I won't let you get killed I won't," Tigress said. Ever since she had almost lost Po in Gongmen City she had dreams of Shen, the peacock who wanted Po dead because Po was the only one who could defeat him. In her dreams her and Po would be doing something together and then Shen appears and either stabs Po with a knife or blows him away with that stupid cannon. Tigress would always be too slow to save him in time and would watch him die.

She smiled knowing Po was safe for now and went back to bed. The next day Po was making breakfast for everyone, whistling a happy tune. "Breakfast is ready come and get it," he called. The first person at the table was a little green bug named Mantis. Then it was a green snake named Viper, followed by a white bird named Crane, then an orange monkey named Monkey, and then Tigress came in. Their Master Shifu was a red panda with gray fur and stood at the head of the table. Po served up plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Hope everyone is hungry," Po said with a smile.

"If you cooked I am starving," Mantis said as the others nodded in agreement. Po sat by Tigress and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning kitten," Po said to her.

"Good morning Dumpling," Tigress purred. Once they were done eating they were in the hall training up a storm. Crane was sparring with Monkey. Mantis and Viper were going through the obstacle course and Tigress was sparring with Po. Shifu was watching his students looking pleased that they were progressing so far in their training. Po ducked to avoid a kick and sent Tigress back with a kick of his own. Crane hit Monkey who didn't have time to block got hit and stumbled knocking into Po. The impact was strong enough to knock Po into a pillar and send it crashing onto Po.

"Po!" everyone yelled. They all pushed the pillar off and saw Po unconscious.

"Po, please wake up, please," Tigress begged kicking herself for not saving him in time.

"It was my fight I never should have used my Wings of Justice move," Crane cried thinking he killed Po.

"No it was my fault I should have been quicker with my blocks," Monkey said angry that Po got hurt because of him.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about but I am fine," Po grumbled. He rubbed his sore head and faced his worried friends. Crane and Monkey both said they were sorry and Po told them it was fine. It was an accident and he forgave them. Tigress slipped away towards the Hall of Heroes to be alone.

Just like in her dreams Po was in danger and she was too slow to save him. "I need to be stronger. I can't lose Po I won't lose him. I have to be faster and stronger so I can always protect him," Tigress cried as tears fell from her eyes. Just then her eyes spotted a weird golden glow coming from a shelf way in the back. Tigress saw a red velvet box with gold on the sides. It had an odd lock on it but once Tigress said she wanted to be stronger and faster. The box opened to reveal an odd looking amulet. It was a golden bat with ruby eyes on a gold strong chain. A note was with it and it said:_ Whoever wears this will be strong and faster than any being alive._

Tigress couldn't believe her eyes it was as if her prayers had been answered. "If I wear you I will always be able to keep Po safe. Hope you work," she said. As soon as she but the amulet on it began to glow and Tigress felt stronger.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

The next day during training everything was going along as usual. Monkey decided to go through the obstacle course with Crane. Mantis was meditating and Viper was sparring with Po. Tigress was doing what she normally did punching the wooden dummies. Po was happy to see she was okay. Yesterday she looked rather upset. His little incident yesterday must have shook Tigress a little. After training he would talk to her to make sure she was okay and not still upset.

The amulet was tucked under Tigress's tunic and at first she thought it wasn't working. Yet, she remembered how scared she was when she thought Po had died from the cannon blast. A small tear fell from her face and the amulet began to glow red not noticeable enough to see but just enough that Tigress began to feel different. Her punches were more accurate as she sent splinters in her path. Her kicks became faster as she moved like lightening. Mantis was the first to notice as a splinter hit him on the head. He looked to see an orange and black blur where Tigress once was.

"Um guys you may want to take a look at this," Mantis said getting everyone's attention.

Soon they all watched in awe as they saw Tigress moving faster and getting stronger. "I wonder if that is a new Kung Fu move." Po asked.

"If it is I never seen her do it before," Viper said in awe. They watched her train for a good ten minutes before she stopped and they all went back to their training so Tigress wouldn't know they had been watching her. Po looked at her quickly and noticed Tigress didn't even look tired from her massive speed training and decided maybe it was a new Kung Fu technique. But he had the oddest feeling something was wrong.

Tigress's strength and speed was not the only thing that was being enhanced. Monkey and Mantis were outside away from the kitchen at least a good distance. They were wondering what Po was making for lunch. "I sure do hope Po makes his dumplings with the sauce he made," Mantis said licking his lips.

"I hope he makes that soup with the bit of jalapenos," Monkey said getting hungry.

Tigress appeared out of nowhere and took a quick sniff and said", Po is making carrot soup with dumplings and some chi tea". Then smiled and walked off leaving the boys with dropped faces and wide eyes.

"How did she know that?" Mantis asked.

"Maybe she was in the kitchen and saw it," Monkey suggested.

"Yeah that has got to be it," Mantis agreed and they continued training. Yet in the back of their minds they felt like something was off. Viper began noticing things too and even Crane started to notice things.

Viper came upon Tigress punching holes in the side of a mountain. "Tigress, what are you doing?" Viper asked as she what her sister was doing.

"Just training Viper nothing to worry about," Tigress assured her.

"You are punching holes into a mountain that is inhuman," Viper said with wide eyes.

"Easy sister I am just getting stronger nothing to fear. If anything bad happens I will talk to Shifu promise okay," Tigress told her.

"Um okay Tigress if you are sure you are fine. I'll just go meditate," Viper said in an unsure voice as she slithered off. Crane's notice came three days after that.

Tigress was in the training hall going through the obstacle course. She moved so fast that he couldn't see her. Two minutes later she was standing on the other side completely done with the obstacle course. He was about to say that was impossible but knowing Tigress and how she may get offended he kept his beak shut. But he gave her a worried look trying to figure out how she did that. Lastly Po was the one to sense something was wrong with Tigress.

He was out in the village gathering supplies for dinner. This incident happened the next day after Crane's incident. Po was approached by two lovely swan girls and a deer. "Hello Dragon Warrior or can we call you Po? We are huge fans and we were wondering if you could sign our action figures," one swan girl said smiling at Po.

"Why of course girls and just call me Po," he said smiling at the girls who giggled together as they batted their eyes. Just then a low growl was heard and Tigress appeared beside Po. Her golden eyes locked on the girls as she revealed her claws.

"Get lost and never come near my boyfriend again," she hissed baring her fangs. The girls ran away in utter fright as Po stopped Tigress from chasing them.

"Whoa Ti, what was that for I was just signing some autographs it wasn't serious," Po said wondering why she acted that way. He signed girl autographs before and she never acted this way.

"Sorry dumpling I just don't like other girls eyeing you like that is all," Tigress said forming a little pout.

"It is okay but just calm down next time okay. You should know by now you are the only girl for me and no other could ever turn my head," Po said wrapping her in his arms.

"I know and I am sorry I am so happy that you and I are a couple," she purred in his ear. Then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss as her tail wrapped around his leg.

While Po and Tigress were down in the Valley, Master Shifu was in the Hall of Heroes doing inventory. He wanted to make sure all the relics and artifacts were secure and that none were missing. "Okay, let's see Helmet of invisibility. Check. Gloves of the Elements check. Orb of Knowledge, check," he said glancing at items and making sure they were there. Then he came to another shelf and did the same thing. Till he saw a red box with gold on the sides, at first he thought it fell and picked it up. Till he saw it was open and his expression changed. His face was pure white as he prayed with all of his might the item that was supposed to be in the box was still in there. His heart nearly skipped a beat as his eyes became the size of dumplings. "Oh no the Amulet of the Bat, it is gone!" he cried. He had to find it before it was too late.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging the next chapter will be longer I assure you. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Curse of the Amulet

Chapter 4: Curse of the Amulet

"Man I feel like a brand new kitten. With this amulet I am stronger and faster than I ever could imagine. As long as I wear this I can always keep Po and my family safe," Tigress purred as she stroked the amulet affectionately. Then a dreadful thought came to her as she wondered if she was still too weak. Last night she had another dream of Shen killing Po and wondered if this was a sign saying she was still too weak. Would she lose Po because she still wasn't strong enough or fast enough to keep him safe? Tigress shook her head and said," No I will become stronger and faster so I will never lose Po".

Just then the amulet glowed a deep red and covered Tigress from head to tail with a red light. Her back began to ache as it moved and shaked. Falling on all fours she moaned out in pain as her mouth began to hurt. Soon two huge bat wings sprouted out of her back and two bat fangs grew in her mouth. Crawling over to the pool beside her, she looked down and gasped at her own reflection. Her wings were a deep black and her new fangs were white and sharp but what made her gasp was her eyes were no longer golden but a deep red. "Is that me?" she asked in wonder. Touching both wings and fangs and felt they were real. "Well since I have wings let's see how well they work," Tigress said.

She leaped in the air and flew through the sky. Feeling the wind beneath her fur, as she soared higher and higher, letting out a laugh as she felt the power flowing through her. "I never felt so powerful; I must share this gift with Po. Maybe if I bite him then he will become like me and together we can protect our family and home," she said happily. Flying off to the Jade Palace she snuck into Po's room and left him a small message on his bed. Then she was gone in a flash as she waited for Po to read the note and be able to share her gift.

Po went into his room and saw a note on his bed. He read what it wrote and this is what it said.

_Dear Po,_

_Meet me in the woods after dinner. I want to show you something amazing._

_Love,_

_Tigress_

Po wondered what Tigress wanted to show him but whatever it was it would have to wait. For he heard Shifu calling him and the Five. He ran into the hall outside the Hall of Heroes and saw the Five minus Tigress standing before a terrified Shifu. "Students, something terrible has happened. A magical and powerful item is missing from the Hall of Heroes and I need you all to help me find it," Shifu said trying to look calm.

"What is this item Master?" Po asked.

"The Amulet of the Bat," Shifu said almost trembling in fear.

"The what?" they all asked together.

"Long ago a fruit bat by the name of Lin wanted to be strong enough and fast enough to protect his wife Nina from harm. No matter how much he trained he could never be faster or stronger than what he was. So, he went in search of a magical answer. During his travels he found a book that could make magical items. One spell was able to make someone faster and stronger than any other being. Lin practiced for many months until he formed the Amulet of the Bat. A simple amulet in the form of a bat with red ruby eyes. Once he put it on he became faster and stronger than he ever imagined and took himself and the book home. For many years he was happy till his precious Nina became ill and was going to die. Lin thought if he bit her then the magic that was in the amulet would flow into her making her as stronger and fast like him. But sadly all magic comes with a price. Once he bit her he drained her life force and was helpless to stop until she was dead. Horrified at what he had done he made one more item a red box with gold on the sides that could contain the amulet where it would do no more harm. Burned the book and gave the box to Oogway and then killed himself to join Nina in the afterlife. And from that time on it had been safely locked up till now," Shifu said sadly.

"So, this amulet can make someone really fast?" Crane asked.

"Yes," Shifu said nodding his head.

"And they become super strong?" Viper asked.

"Again that is correct," Shifu said.

"What about heightening their senses?" Mantis asked.

"I suppose it is possible but that is not important. We need to find the amulet before it does harm to someone," Shifu said growing annoyed. Po and the Five all looked at each with sad faces.

"Master we may know who has the amulet," Po said rubbing the back of his head. Once they told Shifu about Tigress's strange behavior he went three shades whiter.

"We have to get that amulet off before she tries to bite someone," Shifu said.

"I am meeting her in the woods in a little bit. Maybe I can convince her to take it off," Po suggested.

"I don't know Po the power can be addicting we may have to fight her to get it off," Shifu said.

"Well you all work out a plan and I will convince Tigress to take it off. If not I will return here as fast as I can," Po said. He headed off to the woods to meet Tigress. It was now dark and he waited in the middle of the woods. "Tigress I am here," he called but got no reply.

A rustling noise was heard and Po said," Ti, that you?"

"Hello Dumpling," a voice purred. Po turned around relieved but soon his face turned to terror. Tigress did stand before him but she had huge bat wings, bat fangs and her eyes were a deep red.

"You look different," he said smiling trying to sound calm.

"It is this amulet Po, with it I have become a faster and stronger being now I can always keep you, our family and home safe," Tigress said with a smile.

"Come on Ti, you don't need an amulet to make you stronger or faster. You were plenty strong and fast and I like you just the way you are. I need you to take that amulet off Ti, it is evil and it will cause some harm," Po said calmly.

"Ha, if I was such a great protector how come I couldn't save you from Shen's cannon? I almost lost you and now as long as I wear this I will never lose you again," Tigress said. "This amulet is good Po, join me and you shall become like me and together we can protect our family and home from all evil," she said stepping closer to him.

"Ti, I can't that amulet is evil it will kill people please take it off if not for my sake then yours. Tigress, please I am begging you take it off," Po pleaded.

"I can't," Tigress said saddened by Po's face.

"Then I can't join you but I know how I can save you," he said and ran off into the woods.

"Po, wait come back!" Tigress cried but he was gone. A tear fell from her face as she said," We will be together my love, I promise," then flew after Po.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next chapter be where chapter one left off so no one will be confused. Please review.


	5. Breaking the Curse

Chapter 5: Breaking the Curse

Po struggled with all his might as the fangs drew near. "Stop struggling Po, it will hurt more if you struggle," Tigress told him.

"Please Ti, don't do this," he begged.

"I don't understand, don't you want to be with me forever? I thought you loved me" Tigress said in a said tone.

"Of course I do Ti, I will always love you but I need to tell you something. If you bite me then the amulet will drain my life force till I am dead. That is the curse of the amulet. Please Tigress, take it off. You don't need a dumb amulet to be a great protector because you are already one," Po told her. Tigress looked at Po and saw no deception in his eyes as his words sank into her brain.

"You mean if I bite you then I will lose you forever," Tigress asked unable to think of such a thing.

"Yes, Tigress remove the amulet or you will lose Po forever," Shifu said out of the darkness holding the box. The others appeared before him giving Tigress worried and concerned faces.

"But I am stronger now Baba I can do anything with this amulet," Tigress argued not wanting to give up her new power.

"The maker of the amulet wanted to protect his love but once he bit her. She died for the amulet feeds off of others souls and soon if you bite a person they will not be like you but they will die. And you will no longer be a protector but a killer. Please Tigress, take off the amulet. Whatever made you want to put it on we will get you through this. Please let us save you," Shifu begged as a tear fell from his face.

Tigress looked at her family and then down at Po. Seeing the love and concern in their eyes made tears fall from her face, and said," No power is worth losing the ones I love". And removed the amulet and then smashed it to pieces so no one else would ever fall for it's trap. Po held onto Tigress as she returned to normal and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay now Ti, you are safe," Po said as he and the others group hugged her.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," Tigress said softly.

"We are your family Tigress and we will never give up on you," Viper said.

"Never," Crane agreed.

We love you sister," Monkey said as Mantis nodded.

"I love you daughter," Shifu said.

"And I love you too Kitten," Po said kissing her.

"And I love you all," Tigress cried as she held onto her family for dear life.

_One month later_

The Five were training along with Po as Shifu watched from a distance. Tigress was back to normal which was good for her as well as everyone else. Once she confessed to Po and the others about her dreams they went away. Realizing what she feared most was losing the ones she loved her nightmares had vanished. The amulet had been destroyed and Tigress was gratefully it could no longer cause harm. She and her family were safe and life was good again.

The End

Author's Note: I know this last chapter was short but I still hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review and until next time.


End file.
